


Once in a Lifetime

by Ragnorok_Come



Category: Alice Nine, Jrock, the GazettE
Genre: Literature, M/M, Originally Posted on deviantART, Romance, Yaoi, fan fiction
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-13
Updated: 2015-01-13
Packaged: 2018-03-07 09:25:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Male on male - Warning
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3169754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ragnorok_Come/pseuds/Ragnorok_Come
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A night of hanging out with friends was all the two had wanted. But when left alone, things go a bit to far. Whether a mistake or destiny...neither knows. But neither is willing to accept it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Once in a Lifetime

**Author's Note:**

> Story request for [](http://reilaruki.deviantart.com/)
> 
> Type: Oneshot  
> Band: Alice Nine/The GazettE  
> Pairing: Tora/Kai  
> Rating: PG 17  
> Warning: Male on male  
> Summary: A night of hanging out with friends was all the two had wanted. But when left alone, things go a bit to far. Whether a mistake or destiny...neither knows. But neither is willing to accept it.

It had started off so innocently. The GazettE and Alice Nine had gotten together for drinks, all crowding into Tora's apartment. The two bands were just going to catch up after long tours, a night to catch up and relax with good friends and lots of booze. It'd seemed like a fine idea at the time. But as the hours passed, people left one by one. First Aoi, though he'd never say it, they all knew the elder needed some time away from his friends. Shou had followed shortly after, trailing after the guitarist. Then Uruha and Reita had left, if only to save what booze was left from Uruha's clutches. After that, one after the other, they'd all filed out until only Kai and Tora were left. 

Neither was willing to give up for the night, Tora finding an empty apartment completely undesirable after spending time with his friends and Kai not wanting to return to his own empty home only to have chores to complete. So instead, the two settled into the couch chatting contently as they continued to guzzle down what was left of the booze. It was after that that everything had started to head to unusual territory. 

It'd all been so accidental; a spilled drink, a brush of the hands, a drunken kiss. In what seemed like no time at all, Kai was bent over the arm of Tora's couch with the guitarist thrusting into him roughly from behind. He muffled each of his cries in the cushions of Tora's couch, both of them unwilling to let out to many sounds. No matter how good it felt, how right, even if the feel of each other made their whole body burn in pleasure.

It would be too real if they had, too real. Neither of them was ready to face what this meant, what had driven them to this point; the booze, desire, need, or simply to long without sex because of tours and studio work. 

Kai cried out, his hips bucking back as he whispered Tora's name. A chant falling from his lips, the only coherent thought in his mind. Tora's calloused hands slid over his sweat slicked back, massaging away weeks of overwork and letting his body slide further into its pleasure. Tora's cock filled him, stretched him, leaving Kai feeling more filled than he ever had before. 

Tora's mind was just as hazed as Kai's. Soft grunts filled the air as he thrust into the drummer bent before him. He'd never felt thiscomplete with anyone before. Even if it turned out to only ever be this one night, this one time, Tora knew he'd relish it for the rest of his life. The feel of Kai's muscles rippling under his fingers, the way the drummer tightened around him with every thrust was ecstasy. It was like Kai was built just for him. Everything about Kai fit so well with everything he desired. 

But he knew...he knew that after tonight it would be over. They'd return to everyday life, neither one mentioning what had transpired ever again. Maybe a look would be shared, a hidden desire, a sad afterthoughtmaybe even regret. But it'd just be a moment and they'd let it go. It was thoughts like these that made him drive harder and push deeper, wanting to savor every second of their union.

Sadly it couldn't last forever, no matter how much they enjoyed it. Too soon for both their liking, they found their peaks, Kai's cum covering the side of Tora's couch as the guitarist filled the little drummer. Kai slumped over the couch, Tora leaning over him placing soft kisses along his shoulders in apology of the rather uncomfortable position. But it was short lived as the raven haired man pulled away. Neither of them spoke, the only sound that of their heavy breathing. They'd stayed there, Kai leaning over the couch and Tora standing just a little behind him until they'd caught their breath. Once they had, Kai had gathered his clothes and pulled them back on. Tora had at least pulled his boxers on and led Kai out waving good bye as the leader had left. 

No words were spoken, no last farewells or meaningful looks. They'd had their moment. Whether it would happen again neither of them knew for certain, but as Tora closed the door, he couldn't help the feeling that this was the first and the last.


End file.
